universal_fandom_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
2005 Around July 9th, the United Nations spearheaded a top secret project known as Project Ascension which involves genetic manipulation and uploading human minds in secluded, digital space with enough space for a galaxy in a secret location in Switzerland. Although the genetic side of the project is a bit more of a challenge, there is some promise in digital reality. The digital immortality project involves cutting out the person's brain, putting it in a jar, and attach the brain with electrical nodes and surgical tubing to keep the brain alive and functioning. However, this project involves certain type of brains like autistic, psychotic, drug addict, and many other such minds in order to fully understand the true potential and implications of this technology. 2007 On December, a male autistic high school nearly got ran over by a runaway truck in a blizzard name, Aaron van Dyke, and was offer a chance to join the project after his spine was shattered. Read this fanfiction for more. 2018 Aaron van Dyke has devised a way to transfer his artificial galaxy, the Crown Galaxy, along with the creation of the FTD-Drive to his spaceship, the Spatial Guardian. With it, he travels to the real Milky Way Galaxy yet has to hold the ship above the Sol System due to the fact it is a size of a solar system. Then uses smaller crafts to reach Earth at the doorsteps of the UN, which they are prepared for. As he steps out, he gives everyone the birdie and shouts, "I'M BACK BITCHEEESS!!! WOO!" Afterwards, he had a discussion with representatives of the UN about some of the plans he has made for when he does return. He introduce the people of Earth some devices he has made such as the FTD-Drive, The Cosmetica Machine, terraformed Mars and Venus and even made a few new solar systems for countries that have large populations such as China and India as long as no one declared war on each other. Aaron even brought cures for cancer and AIDS, payed off all national debts with his infinite resources and wealth, cleared out all radiation in places such as Chernobyl, cleaned up all pollution in the world, and ended world hunger. He was seen as the second coming, a god, and the savior of Earth, but he claims that he is only a man with vast powers granted to him. Yet there were a few that were against Aaron and try to stop him, but they decided not to because he has super powers...or a giant spaceship with the big guns pointing down on Earth. 2020-2025 People have been making great strides on achieving colonies outside of the Sol System yet there were some complaints from certain companies and studios about using starships from their series and do copyright claims. Which ultimately resulted in some people being forced to give up starships from their favorite sci-fi series and prices to use them are up by a lot. Even Cosmetica Machines now charge people a great deal of money to transform into a race from that sci-fi series. Aaron doesn't get involve with these things and many want to flee to his galaxy. Aaron even got his brain back and infused it into his body and have a kid. A real kid with a real person on 2021. 2026 Aaron van Dijk is elected president of the United States of America by a landslide as independent. Before anyone says anything, he was born in the USA, have been living in the USA for 14 years, and became 35-years-old. Through his guidance, the United States got steered in the right direction and became a more objectivist nation. Although not everyone was happy with it but had to play along because the giant spaceship over the Sol System...or his super powers. The United States of America has entered a new age where the individual can show off their potential, the economy flourishes, and became a beacon of freedom once again. 2030-2034 After Aaron has served his term as president, he vanished along with his Crown Galaxy. After he vanished, the United Nations have been renamed the United Nations Dominion and assert power for themselves as they make laws and acts that reduce things to a crawl with everything has to be signed and countersigned in sextuplicate. These acts include regulation of technology, resources, immigration, supplies, and all sort of things under a ruthless bureaucracy. Many try to fight against the UND but were rounded-up and given the death sentence. 2035 Back on Earth, things have become more of a police state. Under the Rights of the Artists Act, people have to pay heavy prices for transforming into an alien species from any form of media and have to pay monthly fees or be forced to turn back into a human. Yet the exception is that any race from works over a hundred years ago are considered public domain such as the Lovecraftian monsters and ancient mythical creatures. However, there were those that let their works be public domain but unfortunately the Rights of the Artists Act doesn't allow it. This also includes restrictions on Fanfiction as well. Under the Processing of Resources Act, resources had to be regulated. Fictional resources to be more exact such as kyber crystals and tiberium for example. Corporations that were getting rich off these resources have to pay 36-45% of the profits to the United Nations Dominion in order to fill the treasury and to pay for any humanitarian crisis. Not to mention that any natural resources mined by private companies must pay 10% of their income to the government. Under the Rationalization Technology Act, any and all forms of technology will be regulated by the governments of Earth. With so many fictional devices becoming reality, there is some potential that some of the new technology and devices could be dangerous. Therefore, any and all forms of technology will be under strict surveillance when in development, weapons will be manufactured by the government only instead of private companies, and any and all forms of AI will be dumbed down. AI's with personalities are banned. People of the Sol System and the surrounding colonies were getting sick and tired of living in such conditions and want to rebel. However, certain groups manage to receive interesting e-mails from an unknown source with secret coordinates to a secret tear in the fabric of space that is undetectable and orbits between Pluto and Haumea. This secret tear took these groups on specially design ships that also housed special missiles that were also in the e-mails right to a new universe that is completely blank and dark. This was the NewVerse. With the special missiles, the Stellar Missiles, which are also programmable, can create galaxies almost instantly with life, planets, and everything. However, as soon as they created the new galaxies, all trace of the blueprints creating these missiles have been deleted. Every copy, the originals, and any digital scraps of them just disappear. 2039 The NewVerse began to fill with all sorts of galaxies and free from the tyrannical police state of the United Nations Dominion as they get to create whatever they want with some of the old media franchises from OldVerse and create their own fandom civilizations. Some are more open then others while some prefer isolation so they get to enjoy their own paradise. Yet, like all humans, there were some conflicts of interests between groups on what they desire and would declare war on each other. Thus, the creation of the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly or the W.A.R. Assembly was created as away to devise a way to channel that aggression in a more rational way by having different factions declaring war on selected planets and limited warfare with rules and regulations. There are even NPCs that assist with these endeavors along with helping populating such an empty universe. Yet the W.A.R. Assembly is comprised of The Avengers, Overwatch, The Justice League, and The Heroes Association along with members of a Space Marine chapter that was comprised of members of different Space Marine chapters known as the Warfare Chapter. However, there are also those that try to expand without the W.A.R. Assembly and try to fight against them. 2121 The W.A.R. Assembly was destroyed by an unknown assailant group and members of the Warfare Chapter betrayed the Assembly. Thus the Fandom Wars have begun. 2142 After so many years, the Fandom Wars still continues.